Alone
by ItGivesMeChills
Summary: Santana's life wasn't easy, she had way too many problems, and her thoughts were more tangled than the headphones in your pocket. She was once standing by the sea shore, hands in her pockets and thinking deeply about life, when suddenly a tall blonde, blue eyed, freckled, probably about her age, teenager, just wanting to help, tapped her shoulder. And everything changed.


She would wake up, and sigh, wishing she had died in her sleep, she gets up, looks at herself in the mirror, tears rushing down her face, begging herself to stay strong for one more day, she would get to school, and die inside, those mean horrible words being spat at her were once new.. She'd flunk every class, ditch school for 4 days and go on just one, she'd torture herself, because why not. Who cares anyways? She'd be gone tomorrow, and no one would notice, she skips every meal, hoping if she's skinny enough people would start loving her, school ends, she goes home, each day, fights between her mother and her father would go on, sometimes never end, she'd go upto her little sisters room, and watch her sleep peacefully, promising her, that she's not leaving, and Santana was crushed and was too tired, she stood by the beach, watching the water creep on her toes, and go back into the shore, teasing her, she was usually deep in thought, like a war with herself inside her mind, she felt so alone. It wasn't until that day, that changed everything..

It was April,15th, 2010

Santana was standing by the sea shore, hands in her pockets and thinking deeply about life, when suddenly a tall blonde, blue eyed, freckled, probably about her age, teenager, tapped her shoulder.

"Hey there stranger" the girl said softly Santana looked at her, they were about the same height, she looked around, as if to make sure that she had been talking to her.

"Me?" Santana asked. Those were the first words she had said in over a month.

"Why yes silly, who else would I be talking to?' She stated smiling softly.

Santana just shrugged "hey" she said afterwards.

"Hi," said the blonde "you look lost, what's your name?".

"uh, Santana, but you can call me San, yours?" Santana stuttered, surprised, she wasn't used to people acknowledging her.

"Brittany, but you can just call me Britt," she smiled, extending her hand out for Santana to shake.

"Nice to meet you," Santana said quietly, shaking the blonde's hand.

"Hey, wanna come over to my place, you seem really troubled and I'd like to ease that off for a while, so what do you say?" The blonde asked tilting her head to the side.

"Um, yeah sure, I guess" Santana said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything bad, I just wanna help" the blonde reassured.

"Okay" Santana smiled, it felt weird, and it has certainly been a while. They walked back to Brittany's place, once they entered they were met by a little blonde boy, that looked exactly like brittany, and he was about 4 years old.

"Bitty, you missed Micky mouse!" He laughed out as he jumped,

Brittany picked him up, and looked towards Santana.

"Santana this is my baby brother Theo. Theo this is my friend Santana" San smiled at the little boy in Brittany's arms, "friend" she thought, and smiled.

"Hello Santana" Theo said shyly, hiding his face in his sisters neck.

"Why hello there handsome" Santana replied.

"Bittny, you missed Micky mouse again, you have got to watch it with me tomorrow! Pretty please?" He asked while making the most adorable pout face ever

"Okay Theo, will do. Hey can you go play in your room for a while?" She asked the little boy as she sets him down on the floor "okay" he smiled back, and ran to his room.

"That's a cute brother you've got there" Santana smiled

"Yeah, he's precious, got any siblings yourself?" Brittany asked "yeah, I actually have a little sister" Santana replied

"I would love to meet her sometime" Brittany smiled back

"let's go upto my room" she suggested, and Santana nodded and followed her, it seemed like forever when she talked to somebody, or even smiled, it felt weird, good weird, the time passed and they talked about random stuff, she learned that Brittany is 16, just like her, she has lived in New York for 3 years, and then moved here 3 years ago, and she loves dancing.

_ A/N: I've been meaning to start writing this story for a while now, and I finally brought myself to write it so I hope you like the start, and give me idea's of what you'd like to see in the not chapters


End file.
